Tracks
by THINKFreckles
Summary: Little Sammy is such a drag. Will he ever notice that he is worthwhile to have around even when Dean is at his highest peak? When Sam Gives up, He finds a new course...
1. Chapter 1

_The quite civil but peaceful world had damaged my youthful mind. Creating feelings I have never had and different thoughts that contradict my own. Eight years of age yet I know so much. My brother taught me everything I need to know. Our dad is always gone; creating mass chaos while he is away. Dad was a good man; well, so far from that I know._

_By the way, my name is Sam Winchester. I'm eight years old. My family travels across the united states. I don't know why though. My dad is a 'mechanic' or so my brother dean says. Dean is my older brother. He is so amazing! He lets me have the last bowl of cereal even though he really wants to eat it. He takes care of me when dad is gone, treats me when I'm sick and looks after me! He is such a great big brother! I know him so well! i know I'm more than daddy does._

_Back to the main point, Right know i live in Kentucky; in a small musty hotel room right outside of the town. In the mornings, there is a small, steamy breakfast waiting for me to eat. Dean is sleeping in the couch He stays up at night to keep watch. In the evenings, Dean tucks me in and says Angles are watching over me. When he says that, he is on the verge of tears; mom used to say that to him when he was young. He misses mom. _

_But as always, he carries on like dad does. He follows dads steps. Though i wish he wouldn't Dad drinks and gets very violent. _

"Sam!" Dean waved his hand. He had come back with lunch. I closed my notebook and hid it under the seat. We were waiting for dad to comeback from the job interview. The summer sun was beating down through the windows. Sweat rolled down my brow. Dean handed me a small coke and a burger. I sipped at the drink when i felt a small piece of ice knock about in my throat. I coughed, dropping my drink over my lap. Dad had just arrived and saw me spill the beverage. I flinched at his glare."Be CAReful sam!" Tears formed at the corner of my eyes. I looked over at dean. He Gave me a look and whispered, "Here, Take mine. "

"But...dea-"

_"Take it._ "

Dean gazed out the window, I kept my eyes on him.

_Don't take me for a Damsel in distress. _

_**Okay! This is my first story so please! Dont hurt me. DX Please comment and any tips you have!**  
_

_**Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun set, the soft shades of red scoured the land. I rest my head against dean's shoulder, He whistled a lullaby that carried a heart-aching memory. Sitting on an abandoned porch, rain poured from the heavens. It had not been long since dad had left. Dean explained to me that it was a 'business trip'. Being honest, i don't think thats what dad is doing. He is secretly hunting creatures in the dark. I know this because i look through Dads journal when dean is gone.

I have plenty of secrets i don't tell my family. Dad would whip it out of me...  
_I'm in love with my Big brother, Dean Winchester._ What i find interesting in him is the way he gets lost in thought, when his face becomes angry or serious, when he bites his lip as he gets lectured by dad, the way he glances down, feeling guilty. The way he has the skip in his step when walking by my side. When he smirks, that half smile, they way of holing back tears and wanting to say something but can't, I love the way Dean expresses himself. I study his actions every day; constantly. He cries at night thinking Dad doesn't have pride in him; he is insecure, self-loathing. But some how, under his hard back-bone, he manages to keep me safe. Under his wing as he likes to call it.

Dean had stopped whistling, I picked my journal out of my bag and wrote:

_Today dean and I watched the ducks and swans swim across the lake. We fed them left over bread from the sandwiches we had for dinner. As we wait for dad, I rest my head on deans shoulder; More or less. *chuckles* He has his head resting on mine. Later i know he will get mad at me for not waking him up. He will say "We could have been caught! We need to be careful Sammy!" _

_So overly protective...He keeps a knife in his left shoe. For kids like us, we shouldn't have a life like this. But i won't ask questions because I should follow my big brother; He will keep my safe, Like he always does._

"Noooo!" Dean bolted up and screamed. I dropped my notebook, it fell in between the cracks of the porch floor. "Man..." I mumbled. Zipping my bag I went to see if dean was alright. Apparently he had fallen and landed in the thick layer of mud. The rain had stopped, but a great amount of puddles remained. i jumped off the porch and helped dean. His pulse was fast, his breathing quickening by the second.

"Dean...are you okay?" putting my hand on his shoulder, i looked into his eyes. what i saw was _fear._

__"Sammy, we have to go." He pushed past me. I stumbled after him. "Why? " I stood there in disbelief. What had gotten into him? "Dad left."

I began to chuckle. "Of course he left, hes at work." I gave dean a reassuring smile. "No he is not! He left us sam! He's gone!" Deans voice cracked. His hazel eyes glittered with tears. "He has been refuing my calls and ..and..its over! there is no other way to go.." I focused n dean. There was a way to find where dad had wondered of to; that would be uncle bobby. But dean wouldnt have it.

_*make me blind  
_cover my eyes  
_you can do what you want_

__"Okay Dean. What do we do. " Giving in to deans actions, I am now playing the 'little brother' act. oh how he expects me to follow him. Though, I do love dean and i do look up too him.

But someday, Someday, I will leave. Leave and _hopefully _not come back to this life.


End file.
